Awakening
by Kira Tokura
Summary: A princess from Cirst. A prince from Raggs. Both fates are tied together but separated when they were in war with Barsburgh. Will they meet and realize their destiny or walk their own paths, against fate? TeitoXOCXAyanami
1. Awakening:The prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost nor the characters. Only Hirai Rei Cirst/ Mirai Hitsuragi.

~Mirai P.O.V~

_Destruction. All around me. Corpses and chunks of cement._

_"Tiashe! Rei!"_

_A familiar voice screams. An orb in my right hand, pink in colour with golden rings(Like saturn). The boy beside me, Warhiet Tiashe Raggs. His right hand has an orb as well. Red in colour._

_"Mistress...," Laciel is calling out to me._

_"I-I want to fight with everyone! Until the very end!" I tell Laciel._

_Raphael's attack is coming in 10 seconds._

_"Tiashe, hold my hand! Mikhail and Laciel can shield the people!"_

_His jade-green eyes look at me trustingly. My aquamarine orbs do the same. Black wings sprout from his back as his eyes turn blood red and as he holds my hand. White wing sprouted from mine and my eyes turn angelic pink. Then the impact._

I awake in cold sweat.

"Just another stupid dream"

It was a month after my examinations. Teito dissapeared after it. Today is the day that all the people who pass get a superior. I dress and head out the door...

**Author's notes: Hello, minna-san! Sorry this story is so short! I'll make it longer next time! Thanks for reading!**

_**Signing off,**_

_**~Kira~**_


	2. Awakening: Begleiter

Disclaimer: 07-ghost does not belong to me neither do the characters!

**Bold=thoughts**

~Mirai P.O.V~

The instructor is stating out all of the imporant points now. I'm bored out of my mind. **If only Tei and Mikage are here with me...**

"Mirai-chan! As the only female soldier, you have to prove yourself right?"

I snap out of my daze.

"Yes, sir."

Everyone starts staring at me...** What?** Crap! I just realized!

"Then I shall appoint you as the Chief of Staff, Ayanami, as your superior."

I nod as a tall man with amethyst eyes and pale blue hair walk towards me.

"Are you my Begleiter?"

I take a clearer look of his face, expressionless.

"Yes, Ayanami-sama"

I notice the guy next to him. Black hair and sapphire eyes, just like me but he wears a pair of sunglasses and my eyes are Aquamarine in colour(Meaning she has aquamarine eyes and black hair)

"Lucky you, Aya-tan! Your begleiter is so cute~"

I glare at him.

"My name is Mirai Hitsuragi."

Then as if on cue, all the Black Hawks start introducing themselves to me. I kinda like the little one. I can't tell if it's a girl or guy and it insists that its gender is a secret so I'll take it as a girl. Her name is Kuroyuri. I ask her if I could call her Yuri and she happily says yes.

"Hey, can I call you Rai-tan?"

The guy named Hyuuga asks anger vein appears on my forehead.

"No way!"

Ayanami grabs my hand and pulls me into his office.

"Sit down"

I obey, sitting on the black cushion chair.

"Show me your zaiphon"

I proceed with my manipulative Zaiphon and remove his hat. His eyes widen then he grabs his hat and pins me to the ground.

"Wha-what are you doing Ayanami-sama!"

He smirks as as he brushes my fringe to the side.

"Just admiring your eyes, Rai-tan"

What the fuck?! This surely is not the Chief of staff.

"Why? Your eyes are much more beautiful than mine since you have pale blue hair!"

He gives menacing grin(the kind that wants something from you)

"_People with blue eyes are likely to be blonde. Your eyes are Auamarine, at least 80% but Hyuuga is 45%[1]._ So this is why I'm admiring you, _utsukushi[2]_."

I blush. **Maybe I should not have removed his hat... **The door opens

"Aya-tan, want to-"

**Crap! Hyuuga!**

"Oops. Sorry Rai-tan. Please continue, I'll tell everyone to not distub you two."

He closes the door and Ayanami gets off me. **Finally! **

"Please don't do it again, Ayanami-sama"

Again with the menacing grin

"Manipulativeo only?"

I pout for a moment and use my offensive Zaiphon to cut my arm then use my healing Zaiphon to heal it.

"Happy?"

"You know... if you like, you can copy Hyuuga and call me Aya-tan."

I give him a glance.

"Okay then. Aya-tan~"

His pale face turn a very soft red. Or was it pink?

"Due to limited fundings, you have to share a room with your superior."

**You have got to be kidding me...**

"I don't mind at all, Aya-tan"

He gives me a genuine smile.

**Author's note: Hey minna-san! Finally done with the second chapter! I'm a little tired since I have anoter story to tend to. See you again on Awakening: Stolen Kiss!**

_[1]=_ I'm not sure about this theory so do not think its real okay?

_[2]=_ It means beautiful.


End file.
